semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Valhalla
The Valhallan Kingdom is the loose confederation of the Valhallan tribe found in Nirnvaskr, and is one of the four original holders of the Nordic crowns. Originally settling in Europa during the 3rd century, the Valhallan people were composed of seven major Dwarven clans from Auroria, who came together in hopes of finding new land to settle. A proud and noble people, the Dwarves of Kaz Valhall have preserved and defended their culture and allowed it to flourish in the Stormfall mountain range in Europa, a place they now call home. Stern and strong allies of the Kreedian Empire, the Valhallans (as with most dwarves) hold an ancient grudge with elfkind, in particular the Eladrin elves, a grudge that began long before they came to Europa. Southern dwarves are renowned for their fierce warriors and brave heroics, but are often seen as lacking tactical skill and magical ability. The Valhallans have tasked themselves with ridding the world of the barbarian Brotherhood, who they deem as dishonourable and foolish. Because of this, the Valhallans have a presence all over the world in their many conquests, often occupying old Dwarven ruins or the more harsher regions of foreign lands that the Empire or Elves often avoid. Within the Grand Alliance, the Valhallans are one of the "founding three" states, and so have become one of the most powerful, despite their former weakness before the founding of the Grand Alliance. Before the Dwarf Halls however, the Dwarven people dwelled in the far North. When the region was overrun, the Valhallans fled south, seeking refuge. The Snow Elves of the Europan North promised protection to the Dwarves if they stayed in their mines and mountain cities, but unknown to the honourable Valhallan King, the Elves were secretly corrupt. Deciding to try and burn the Dwarves out, the Elves attacked the Valhallan hall, and slaughtered countless Dwarves. Hearing of this news in the North, The High King ordered that an army of liberators be rallied, so that the hall could be retaken. An army of just 500 marched south, but when they found their mountain city of Arabus, all that remained was a ghostly ruin. The city had been destroyed by magic, and it was now that High King Bane swore an Oath of Revenge. A bloody campaign was lead against the Cultist Elves, and soon every Elf was pushed out of the mountains. To this day, Dwarves have a stern distrust of all magic users, particularly elves, but have set aside their differences many a time for the greater good. Origins After the “incident”, the people in the lands of the Skaeling Látaheim struggled to survive. Like many of the other regions they began to form survival tribes, and due to the lack of real recourse war was waged between the two nations. Then however, Clan Arnor found the valley of Valhalla, a peaceful and calm place, filled with pine trees, grass, animals and countless wildlife. In the centre of this Valley surrounded by the icy mountains was Yggdrasil, a large Tree that harboured all of the life in the Valley. The Arnor clan established its home, and began to try to make peace with the other clans. However, the relationship established between many of the clans was weak. King Jonas Arnor had to do something. Calling a meeting with the other clan leaders, Arnor proposed the “code of honour”. Each leader would swear to the gods itself that they would live by the moral code of honour Arnor had laid out, and peace finally came to the Valley. However, clan Barbaricus did not uphold its deal. The Barbaricus had long seen that war would make you either wealthy or dead. They thought war was inevitable anyway, so you may as well be the attacker rather than the defender. Fuelled by greed, Jehovah Barbaricus began to lead his people on raids against the other clans and blaming it on others. With the assistance of the cunning Uhuru spies and assassins, Jehovah caused the many clans of the Valley divide, as he wanted the one source of true power for his people. Yggdrasil the god tree. Not only did the tree sustain the life in the Valley, offering heat, light and water, but it offered great power due to its direct connection with the gods. Soon, war broke out between the clans, and the Valley began to weaken. Jehovah had built up an army the size of all the clans combined, and began to reap the rewards of his actions. Wealth flooded his halls, and his soldiers lived lives of pure luxury. However, king Jonas Arnor knew what was going on. As the other clans waged war, Arnor lead an army to the settlement of Talonthrall, trying to slay Jehovah. However, Jehovah unleashed his warmongering armies upon Arnor and the other clans finally, and eventually pushed them all the way back to Laufsblad, the settlement surrounding Yggdrasil. A massive battle ensued, and with the clans forced to unite, the battle of Laufsblad lasted for hours, and with the full strength of both armies putting immense strain on Yggdrasil, and eventually causing it to burst into flames. Not only did the city of Laufsblad burn, but the entire valley which depended on the tree’s power to live. The tree fell eastwards, crushing and killing many of Jehovah’s men, causing him to flee to the Valley of Sjin. However, King Jonas Arnor was also slain by the falling of the tree, leaving the clan leaderless. As the surviving troops looked over the ruins of their city, both former Barbaricus and Clansmen shook hands, vowing to spread the words of honour and glory Arnor had laid out for them, and rebuild the Valley. What was formed was the nation of Valhalla, which began to expand over its continent, rebuilding the world and bringing honour to dishonourable people. Arnor’s lost son, Breid Arnor, currently rules Valhalla from the capital city Askrbreid (Ashblade), built on the ruins of Laufsblad itself. The Valhallan Konungrs The tribe of the Valhallans has established many kingdoms and settlements, most of which behave independently, apart from when a high Konungr is chosen, who leads and rules over all chiefs of the tribe. Such a ruler leads wars, spearheads the most famous raids, dictates the sworn oaths of the tribe, and carves out the greatest destinies for the Vallahai. Unlike other Europan Kings, the Nordic King's position is not hereditary. Instead, the Kings are elected at moots, usually from the noble Clan chiefs. The High King has the power to call the banners, in which all Nords are mustered to go to war. With Valhalla's recent expansion, this happens more frequently and often to conquer new lands. Permanent soldiers in Valhalla are known as the Wolfborn, soldiers who serve the High King personally and are renowned as some of the bravest and greatest fighters in all of Valhalla. These Wolfborn are tasked with going form village to village to collect soldiers for great conquests. It is an honour to go and fight for the High King and his Wolfborn, and so few refuse to call to arms. Beyond this, the High King has little power. The Lords of Valhalla, often called Jarls or Counts depending on the region, have control over their lands and soldiers, but swear oaths to the High King. Unlike other feudal states, the strict honour of the Valhallans prevents any real political competition, as to deny the High King his soldiers is to dishonour yourself utterly. New conquests are given new Jarls, but these positions are often not hereditary but instead elected by the local people. Since the era of King Hargin, the Valhallans have put great focus into the rule of the people who settle the new lands, as it is more honourable to listen to all folk. * King Bried Arnor *King Ragi the Great *King Gallen Stormborn *King Thalin Featherblade *King Alrik the Strider *King Blann the scourge *King Iorund of Brud *King Thjodofl the merciful *King Ingimund Kaldurson *King Erik Thodirblessed *King Servandur Grunmar *King Orøkia Landerbrok *King Gord of Falan diusa *King Lifstæn Skytouched *King Gallen of the black tears Heroes and Earls * Korigg Dragonscale- Earl of Bjornheim, the one eye. * Ragnar Skyhammer - Younger brother of Korigg, leader of Bjornhold's warriors * Thalin Grunmar - Brother of Gallen, captain within the army of Kaz Valhall *Rurik Fenris - Earl of Stormfall * Bardin Gordson - Earl of Falan Diusa * Kyne Ragehelm - Earl of Brokrrbain